Personalidades con tendencias adictivas
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA! AU: Martín y Miguel son mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo cambia cuando Manuel aparece en la vida del argentino, Manuel y las drogas. ChilexArgentinaxPerú (?


Personalidades con tendencias adictivas.

Eran, mas o menos, las siete de la tarde, o eso indicaba la pantalla del televisor. Estaban encerrados en el departamentito de Manuel, un lugar extremadamente reducido, y no muy aseado, u ordenado. En la mesa había una bolsita con unos docientos gramos de cocaína y en sus cabezas, ni una gota de conciencia.

-Quiero coger...- Dijo Martín de pronto, a lo que Manuel solo lo ignoró mientras armaba otra linea.

-Manuel... quiero coger..- Le repitió y Manuel solo quería mandarlo a la chucha.

-Miguel está en la pieza.- Le responde esta vez aun con poco interés.

Tenían diecisiete años, y si seguían así, era probable que murieran antes de los veinticinco.

-Miguel está hecho mierda...- Dice moviéndose pesadamente hasta quedar pegado a su lado y acariciar su pierna con algo de pesadez, aunque con el corazón latiendole rápido.

Existe un momento de silencio entre ambos pero Manuel termina rompiéndolo sin ganas de eso realmente.

-Cogete a Miguel...- Le repite, a lo que el rubio se pone de pie chasqueando la lengua y puteando bajo dirigiéndose a la habitación del chileno, donde dormía el otro chico.

Se sienta al borde de la cama mal hecha, encontrándose con el cabello desordenado del peruano que parecía desmayado, y tirándose su propio pelo hacia atrás, de mal humor.

...

Meses antes de que empezaran con todo eso, Miguel y Martín eran mejores amigos, y bueno, como todos mejores amigos salían a bailar, se emborrachaban juntos, boludeaban, pero la pasaban bien.

Martín, conoció a Manuel en marzo, y ahí todo se tornó una mierda.

Nunca en la vida había conocido a alguien que lo descolocara tanto. El chileno había llegado a su barrio poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza.

Un par de veces se le habían acercado con Miguel invitándolo salir a boludear por ahí, pero nunca aceptaba, alegando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar con esos dos "weones". Pero semanas después comenzó a ceder.

Al principio era todo muy normal, excepto que Miguel notaba la forma en la que Martín se quedaba observando al castaño y por mas que no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía mucho, porque él, al rubio, lo amaba.

Todo se complicó cuando Manuel fue aceptando cada vez mas la presencia del argentino en su vida, y se volvieron odiosamente inseparables.

-Martín...-

Un día Martín volvía de casa de Manuel a media noche, Miguel a esa hora estaba aun sentado en la puerta de su casa (porque su barrio era muy humilde, pero todos se conocían entre todos y nunca pasaba nada malo por lo que, eso, no tenía nada de raro.)

El rubio no pareció prestarle atención a su llamado, y solo siguió caminando. Miguel lo alcanzó y lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-¿Te sientes bien, Tincho?- Le preguntó bajito y algo extrañado por su actitud y el otro solo le sonrió de forma extraña.

Días después, se enteraría que, su mejor amigo, estaba comenzando a consumir cocaína. Y no solo eso. El responsable de aquello era Manuel, que también era adicto. En poco tiempo terminaría siendo arrastrado él también a toda esa mierda.

Las personalidades con tendencias adictivas suelen reemplazar una adicción por otra.

Martín era adicto a Manuel, después se hizo adicto a la cocaína.

La relación entre Martín y Manuel era demasiado extraña, porque era como si Martín no pudiera estar sin el chileno, y era a la vez, como si el chileno despreciara la presencia del rubio, pero no hiciera nada para deshacerse de el. Tuvieron sexo un par de veces, en las que Manuel estaba cansado de rechazar al argentino, pero nada mas.

Y ahí fue donde Miguel entró en la historia.

Un día, estando solo en la casa, recibió a Martín, estando éste, totalmente fuera de sí. Puteaba, gritaba, golpeaba cosas, mientras Miguel lo observaba bastante atemorizado, sin saber como lidiar con aquel ataque de locura de su amigo. Lo que no se esperaba era de que pronto Martín lo estampara contra una pared comenzando a devorarle la boca con voracidad. Él, débil como era, o es, cuando a Martín concierne, no hizo mas que dejarse hacer, teniendo así su primera vez, recibiéndolo en sus entrañas complacido, hasta que escuchó al otro gemir el nombre de Manuel. Podía haber sido la mejor noche de su vida, de no ser por aquel detalle. Martín no lo amaba.

Buscó consuelo en saber que Manuel no parecía realmente interesado en Martín, y en saber que volvería siempre a el, buscando su cuerpo para descargar sus impulsos. Era terriblemente doloroso, pero era lo único que tenía.

...

Con el tiempo fueron perdiendo relación con sus familias, cayendo en la total adicción, despidiéndose de sus hogares para terminar en un departamento de mierda que alquilaba Manuel con dinero que sacaba de quien sabía donde.

Tenían una cocina, un baño y una sola habitación con una cama de una plaza, además de una pequeña "sala", por llamarla de algún modo con un sofá mas o menos grande. Allí mas o menos se las arreglaban para convivir. Miguel, que era el que mas consumía en los últimos tiempos, se pasaba gran parte del día acostado en la cama aguardando a la noche, que era cuando Martín se desnudaba junto a ella y lo hacía suyo.

Manuel solo se tiraba en el sofá a leer de vez en cuando, si es que no estaba muy mal, y casi no dormía, teniendo que soportar los gemidos que soltaban los otros dos durante toda la noche.

...

Eran, mas o menos, las siete de la tarde, o eso indicaba la pantalla del televisor. Estaban encerrados en el departamentito de Manuel, un lugar extremadamente reducido, y no muy aseado, u ordenado. En la mesa había una bolsita con unos docientos gramos de cocaína y en sus cabezas, ni una gota de conciencia.

-Quiero coger...- Dijo Martín de pronto, a lo que Manuel solo lo ignoró mientras armaba otra linea.

-Manuel... quiero coger..- Le repitió y Manuel solo quería mandarlo a la chucha.

-Miguel está en la pieza.- Le responde esta vez aun con poco interés.

Tenían diecisiete años, y si seguían así, era probable que murieran antes de los veinticinco.

-Miguel está hecho mierda...- Dice moviéndose pesadamente hasta quedar pegado a su lado y acariciar su pierna con algo de pesadez, aunque con el corazón latiendole rápido.

Existe un momento de silencio entre ambos pero Manuel termina rompiéndolo sin ganas de eso realmente.

-Cogete a Miguel...- Le repite, a lo que el rubio se pone de pie chasqueando la lengua y puteando bajo dirigiéndose a la habitación del chileno, donde dormía el otro chico.

Se sienta al borde de la cama mal hecha, encontrándose con el cabello desordenado del peruano que parecía desmayado, y tirándose su propio pelo hacia atrás, de mal humor.

-Migue...- Lo llamó con voz bajita pero ronca mientras se sacaba la camiseta, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, cosa que lo alarmó bastante, ya que el peruano siempre se despertaba ante el primer llamado suyo.

_Los principales síntomas de intoxicaciones por cocaína severas son: Dolor agudo de cabeza, convulsiones, temperatura muy elevada, perdida de conocimiento por fallas respiratorias, y en casos mas graves, coma, o perdida total de las funciones vitales. _

Cuando tocó su hombro intentando despertarlo, su temperatura era altísima, cosa que lo asustó demasiado, pero en esa condición no supo que hacer mas que comenzar a llorar y a gritar, pidiéndole ayuda a Manuel. Ningún momento de abstinencia se asemejaba a esa sensación de miedo que le daba perder a Miguel, quien no reaccionaba por nada.

Manuel se acercó a el alertado por sus gritos y tomó el teléfono llamando a una ambulancia urgentemente.

-Tengo miedo...- Dijo Martín mientras esperaban, pero no tuvo respuesta. Nunca tenía respuesta por parte de Manuel.

...

Martín lleva un par de días comiendo mas de lo normal, de a poco sube de peso, aunque eso no es realmente malo, ya que, durante los meses anteriores, quedó casi en los huesos.

Su vieja solo le sirve otro plato mas demasiado entusiasmada con la situación, porque sí, Martín vive cansado, está volviéndose loco, sufriendo, teniendo pesadillas horribles todas las noches y no puede estar un segundo sin hacer temblar su pierna nerviosamente, llegando a irritar a los que lo rodean, pero llevaba un mes sin aspirar, volvió a la escuela y está intentando llevar una vida normal.

A las cinco en punto (Seguramente media hora después), su novio pasará a buscarlo para ir juntos al centro de desintoxicación. Asisten a ese lugar una vez al día hace un mes, y así debería ser por otro mes más, para considerarse "totalmente curados", aunque saben que no es tan fácil.

...

Miguel toca su puerta con una sonrisa algo cansada, habiendo llegado tarde otra vez, y Martín le abre la puerta y lo besa en la boca.

-Te amo..-

Las personalidades con tendencias adictivas suelen reemplazar una adicción por otra.

Martín era adicto a la cocaína, ahora es adicto a él.


End file.
